THE PRETTIEST DREAM BEFORE DIE
by BabyWonKyu
Summary: Oneshoot [WARNING: ANGST] Siwon-ssi, kau harus memilih antara hidup dan matimu/Kyuhyun ada disana, dilangit tertinggi/Ayo menghitung bintang-bintang, Hyung/Mati? Ke surga? Seperti Kyuhyunku? Begitukah?/Pair: WONKYU/BL,YAOI/DLDR/RnR :)


" _Siwon Hyung, aku sakit. Aku tidak sanggup lagi. Selamat tinggal. Aku akan menunggumu di tempat yang bercahaya terang. Bukan di tempat gelap dan kejam bernama dunia fana yang selalu membuat kita terluka. Yang selalu membuat kita menderita. Yang selalu membinasakan senyum kita dan menggantinya dengan air mata."_

" _Tidak! Kumohon jangan meninggalkanku sendirian, Baby! Aku membutuhkanmu! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu~"_

" _Saranghae, Siwon Hyung."_

" _Kumohon! Kumohon bawa aku bersamamu~ Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian disini, Baby~"_

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **THE PRETTIEST DREAM BEFORE DIE**

 _Remaked from Maya Wulan's story_

 **[Oneshoot]**

 **Genre:** **Romance, Angst**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: WONKYU**

 **Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPOS**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

 **.**

' _ **Siwon Hyung, sekalipun sedang sekarat, aku masih ingat dengan ucapanku pada suatu kali. Di satuan waktu yang lain, berkali-kali kukatakan kelak aku akan lebih dulu pergi darimu.'**_

Iris sewarna langit malam itu terbuka perlahan―sangat perlahan. Seakan ada beban seberat dunia yang menghambatnya. Perlahan akhirnya terbuka dan bisa melihat segalanya yang ada di hadapannya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, mata itu kembali tertutup.

Silau.

Disini sangat silau. Bukan karena siang, bukan karena matahari yang bersinar terang, bukan karena sorot lampu atau hal benderang lainnya.

Namun karena semua yang ada disini serba putih. Sangat putih.

Namja tampan itu mendudukkan dirinya dari posisi awalnya yang berbaring, lalu mencoba menatap sekitarnya.

" _ **Mati muda."**_

" _ **Apa yang kau bicarakan? Jangan bicara hal yang mengerikan, Baby."**_

 _ **Lihat, kau selalu saja tidak percaya dengan ucapanku. Berkali-kali kutegaskan padamu tentang perpisahan ini, Siwon Hyung. Tapi kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai candaan atau gurauan. Atau saat kau mulai lelah, kau selalu saja mengunci mulutku dengan cara mencium bibirku. Memutus kata-kataku yang menurutmu tidak pantas.**_

 _ **Aku menyukainya. Rasanya nyaman dan lembut. Membuat kalimat kematian yang selalu kuucapkan itu menghilang entah kemana.**_

Siwon terdiam saat suara itu terdengar seperti melodi indah yang telah lama hilang darinya. Begitu lembut, begitu halus, dan begitu ia rindukan. Seakan bercerita kepadanya hal yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu. Namja tampan itu menunduk dan menatap lantai putih tak bernoda di bawahnya. Air matanya mengalir.

" _ **Siwon Hyung, apa yang akan kau lakukan saat aku mati nan―"**_

 _ **PLAK!**_

 _ **Pada satuan waktu yang lain, sebelum akhirnya kita harus berpisah untuk meluncur dihembuskan ke perut bumi, kau menampar pipi kiriku ketika lagi-lagi aku mengulang kalimat tentang kematian itu.**_

 _ **Tidak ada ciuman seperti biasanya.**_

 _ **Aku berpikir mungkin kau sudah tidak bisa bersabar menghadapiku.**_

 _ **Atau kau terlalu takut?**_

 _ **Padahal aku sudah begitu sering bicara tentang daun yang bertuliskan namaku di ranting pohon itu. Bahwa dia, kataku, sedang menguning dan beranjak kering untuk kemudian bersegera gugur. Usianya sangat pendek, tidak akan menyaingi usia kita disana.**_

"Baby? Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun?! Kau dimana?!" kali ini Siwon bangkit dan berteriak.

Tempat itu masih sama. Serba putih dan kosong. Segala arah nampak sama dan tak berujung. Suara itu masih didengarnya. Seperti sebuah rekaman suara masa lalu yang diputar ulang di sebuah radio tua. Namja tampan itu menangis dan terus berjalan. Ia tidak takut. Namun tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis yang entah mengapa semakin mengeras setiap pijakan langkahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baby~ Aku ingin melihatmu~ Hiks. Kumohon~"

Itu dia, akhirnya Siwon menemukan sebuah obyek di dunia kosong serba putih ini. Disana. Sebuah pohon dengan daun-daun yang telah menguning. Dan satu lagi, sebuah ayunan yang terbuat dari roda bekas sebuah truk yang dulu sangat sering dimainkannya bersama Kyuhyun saat mereka masih kecil.

" _ **Naiklah, Baby! Aku akan mengayunkanmu sampai tinggi!"**_

" _ **Tinggi sekali? Kau bisa, Hyung? Sampai kesana! Sampai mencapai surga?"**_

 _ **Awal segalanya dimulai disini. Kau dan aku di tempat ini, Hyung. Tempat yang kita sebut kehidupan. Kita masih anak-anak dan belum bisa dikatakan dewasa, namun kita sudah mengenal apa itu cinta. Bicara pun kita masih tidak tertata rapi. Kesana-kemari, khas Bahasa anak balita. Benarkan, Siwon Hyung?**_

 _ **Semuanya berbeda dengan apa yang pernah kita lalui bersama di satuan waktu yang lampau.**_

Nafasnya terpatah-patah. Siwon merasa sangat lelah entah karena apa. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke dunia yang entah apa namanya ini. Ia memutuskan untuk menyebut dunia itu adalah 'Dunia Kosong-Putih'. Siwon menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon di belakangnya. Mensejajarkan kakinya hingga tertutupi daun kekuningan yang gugur dari rantingnya.

Ia lelah, sangat lelah. Seperti seorang pria renta yang sedang menunggu masa tutup usia. Berjalan hanya dalam khayal yang sesungguhnya kedua kaki tak pernah melangkah kemanapun. Tapi Siwon memang belum tua. Meski juga tak bisa berlari-lari. Ia hanya terus berbaring dan berbaring.

Sejak kepergian Kyuhyun, namja yang paling dicintainya ke surga. Matanya masih menampung sekian banyak buliran bening yang belum mendapat giliran untuk tumpah.

Namun sekarang Siwon terlanjur tertidur. Dan kini, ia bermimpi.

Cho Kyuhyun berdiri dalam nuansa yang begitu lembut namun terkesan asing bagi Siwon. Namja tampan itu berusaha memanggilnya, tetapi suaranya tersumbat di tenggorokannya yang kering. Sudah lama sekali Siwon tidak meminum air minum lewat mulutnya. Hanya selang infus itu yang terus menembus tangan kanannya selama ini.

Kyuhyun-nya masih sama seperti dulu, seperti satu tahun lalu. Kulit putih pucatnya, surai ikal coklatnya, kedua pipi gemuknya yang memerah, iris coklat caramel yang selalu bersinar teduh, tubuh tingginya yang sangat pas di pelukannya, semuanya masih sama. Namun namja manis di depannya itu nampak begitu sunyi, seolah tak melihat kehadiran Siwon disana.

"Baby?" ucap Siwon lirih, masih belum mau melangkah dari tempatnya. Ia takut jika mimpi ini akan berakhir jika ia melakukan langkah yang salah.

Namja manis di depannya itu berdiri sambil menengadah ke atas. Wajahnya nampak damai dengan kedua mata tertutup. Setelan putih yang melekat di tubuh rampingnya itu membuatnya semakin bersinar. Seperti matahari yang tidak bisa ditemukan disana.

"Aku merindukanmu~" ucap Siown lagi, kini memberanikan diri malangkah maju perlahan. "Apa kau merindukanku, Sayang?"

Air mata mengiringi langkah Siwon yang kini mulai cepat. Kyuhyun di depannya masih berposisi sama. Berdiri sambil menengadah ke atas. Masih tidak terusik oleh kehadirannya.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar saja, Baby~ Biarkan aku merasakan hangat tubuhmu sekali lagi~"

Hap

Siwon akhirnya meraih tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluknya. Namun yang ada di pelukannya hanya kehampaan. Tak ada siapapun disana. Siwon menatap telapak tangannya sendiri lalu tangisnya pecah. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke segala penjuru dunia putih itu dan hatinya berteriak lega saat mendapati Kyuhyun ada tak jauh di samping kanannya. Sedang berjalan halus dan berputar-putar disana. Sangat cantik dan indah.

"Baby…"

Siwon hanya tersenyum getir melihat sosok namja manis yang sangat dirindukannya itu. mengapa Kyuhyun tidak mau diam dan membiarkannya memeluknya dengan erat? Mengapa Kyuhyun seolah menghindarinya? Apa Kyuhyun marah?

Pada akhirnya Siwon hanya berdiri di tempatnya dengan diam, sambil memandangi Kyuhyun-nya yang masih berjalan halus di depannya. Menikmati segala keindahan yang selalu dipancarkan namja yang berarti segala-galanya baginya itu. Air matanya masih senantiasa mengalir di wajahnya. Pertanda bahwa debur rindu di dadanya sangatlah besar pada namja manis di depannya itu.

Siwon melihat lagi gambaran ketika Kyuhyun meninggalkannya.

" _ **Aku harus pergi, Hyung." kata Kyuhyun pada suatu masa.**_

" _ **Pergi kemana, Baby?" tanya Siwon sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di jemari pucat dingin itu. "Untuk apa?"**_

" _ **Hanya sebentar saja." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil menyunggingkan senyuman manis di wajahnya yang pucat. Pipi gemuk yang biasanya kemerahan itu kini terlihat putih pucat. "Aku janji tidak akan lama. kau bisa menandai dengan terus mencoreti setiap penanggalan di kalender, Siwon Hyung."**_

 _ **Siwon menatap namja manis di sampingnya itu tidak mengerti. Kyuhyun memang sudah jarang dan bahkan tidak pernah mengulang kata-kata kematian yang dulu sering diucapkannya. Namun kali ini kekasihnya itu mengatakan hal yang menurut Siwon…lucu.**_

" _ **Aku ikut denganmu saja, bagaimana?" tanya Siwon sambil mengusap wajah pucat di sampingnya. angin musim gugur meniup surai ikal coklat itu dengan lembut.**_

" _ **Jangan. Aku hanya akan pergi sebentar." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Siwon seraya melingkarkan lengannya di badan Siwon. Siwon balas memeluk namja manis itu lembut. "Kau bisa menungguku dengan terus mencoreti kalender. Setiap hari. Dan tanpa kau sadari, aku sudah kembali disini, Hyung."**_

 _ **Siwon memasang wajah tak percaya. Namja tampan itu meraih wajah rupawan yang sejak tadi bersemayan di depan dadanya lalu menatapnya sendu. Dikecupnya bibir ranum yang sedikit pucat itu dengan lembut.**_

" _ **Kau janji akan kembali?"**_

 _ **Siwon tersenyum saat Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.**_

" _ **Saranghae, Baby~"**_

" _ **Nado saranghae, Siwon Hyung."**_

 _ **Sehari berikutnya, Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi. Namja manis itu menghilang begitu saja tanpa berpamitan kepada Siwon. Siwon berpikir mungkin Kyuhyun tidak mau dirinya sedih saat ia pergi dan memutuskan untuk tidak berpamitan. Siwon tersenyum melihat sikap kekasih manisnya itu. sangat pengertian walau terkesan kekanakan.**_

 _ **Selanjutnya, Siwon disibukkan dengan mencoreti kalendernya. Tetapi Kyuhyun pergi begitu lama. sampai Namja tampan itu kelelahan menunggu dan mulai malas mencoreti kalender seperti yang pernah diminta Kyuhyun. Siwon mulai marah dan menangis. Tubuhnya melemah karena selalu menolak makanan bahkan minuman. Enggan berbicara kepada keluarga, teman, orang lain, bahkan kepada dirinya sendiri.**_

 _ **Sampai pada suatu hari…**_

" _ **Siwon-ah, maafkan aku harus mengatakan ini sejak lama." ucap Donghae, salah satu sahabat terdekat Siwon, "Kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Kau harus hidup seperti dulu."**_

" _ **Aku menunggu Kyuhyun pulang, Hae."**_

" _ **Kyuhyun tidak akan pulang, Siwon." ucap Donghae sambil menatap miris sahabatnya yang terlihat berantakan dan menyedihkan itu. Kedua mata ikannya berkaca-kaca dan suaranya bergetar. "Kyuhyun sudah terbang ke Surga."**_

 _ **Sejak saat itu Siwon sangat membenci angka-angka. Ia benci penanggalan dan tidak mau melihat kalender terpajang di rumahnya. Siwon benci menghitung sesuatu. Ia juga mulai suka melukai dirinya sendiri. Hingga pada suatu hari ia berniat menunggu tubuhnya dihempaskan oleh sebuah bus yang melaju kencang tepat ke arahnya dengan mata terpejam.**_

 _ **Hingga seperti saat ini, Siwon harus terbaring di rumah sakit yang baginya baunya sangat tidak enak.**_

Bayangan Kyuhyun dan nuansa putih lembut di depannya perlahan memudar. Siwon mulai panik saat tidak menemukan Kyuhyun yang tadi berjalan-jalan di depannya dan mulai mencari-cari sambil menajamkan pandangannya yang mulai kabur oleh air mata.

Tapi percuma.

Suasana di sekelilingnya kini berganti menjadi penuh kabut dan hamparan padang ilalang sunyi yang asing. Siwon mulai berlari dan memanggil nama Kyuhyun berkali-kali hingga suaranya serak dan hampir hilang. Tapi disana ia cuma sendiri. Sama sekali sendirian.

Tap tap

"Baby? Kau kah itu?" ucap Siwon lirih karena suaranya memang sudah hampir tidak bisa diproduksi lagi.

Satu sosok namja menghampirinya menembus kabut. Tubuhnya begitu terang dengan pancaran sinar di sekelilingnya. Namja itubtersenyum lembut kepadanya begitu wajahnya bisa dilihat Siwon dengan jelas. Senyum yang tenang. Lalu namja itu mengulurkan tangannya ke depan Siwon. Siwon menatap telapak tangan putih itu sekilas lalu meraihnya. Dan namja asing itu membimbingnya ke sebuah bangku besi yang ada di tengah padang ilalang itu.

"Siapa kau? Kau tahu dimana kekasihku? Namanya Kyuhyun. Dia baru saja ada disini lalu tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku harus menemukannya!" ucap Siwon menggebu-nggebu kepada sosok namja yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Leeteuk. Aku akan menemanimu sebentar disini, Siwon-ssi."

Siwon terperangah mendengar suara halus itu. Begitu menenangkan.

"Kau ini apa?" tanya Siwon lagi. Ia tahu ini pertanyaan gila. Tapi Siwon memang meragukan kalau namja di sampingnya ini adalah seorang manusia.

"Menurutmu?" sahut Leeteuk sekali lagi dengan senyuman. Siwon menatapnya sambil menimbang sesaat.

"Apa kau malaikat?"

Leeteuk mengangguk masih sambil tersenyum lembut. Siwon tidak bisa berkata-kata saat menyadari dirinya sedang duduk berdua dengan seorang malaikat. Dunia ini aneh sekali, batinnya. Sambil duduk, Leeteuk mengajak Siwon berbicara dan bercerita. Tentang langit dan menyebut-nyebut Surga. Siwon teringat pada Kyuhyun seketika.

"Apa Kyuhyun-ku ada disana?" tanya Siwon sambil mengikuti arah pandang Leeteuk ke atas.

"Benar." Jawab Leeteuk.

"Dimana?"

"Di langit teratas." Jawab Leeteuk lagi, "Di langit ketujuh."

Siwon terdiam sesaat. Namja tampan itu termenung menyadari betapa jauhnya jarak antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun. "Apa kita bisa kesana? Kau bisa membawaku kesana? Kau malaikat kan?"

"Kelak kau akan kesana, Siwon-ssi. Tapi ada syaratnya." Ucap Leeteuk kali ini sambil menatap manik kelam Siwon yang terlihat berbinar.

"Apa syaratnya?" sahut Siwon semangat.

"Kau terlebih dulu harus bisa menghitung jumlah langit itu." jawab Leeteuk lagi dengan suaranya yang lembut. "Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan bisa sampai ke tempat Kyuhyun. Karena kau akan tersesat."

Siwon tersentak dan mengubah mimic wajahnya yang semula semangat, kini mengeras menahan amarah.

"Kalau begitu lupakan!" seru Siwon. "Aku tidak mau menghitung! Aku benci angka-angka!"

Leeteuk masih tenang di tempatnya, bahkan namja itu masih tersenyum menatap wajah gusar Siwon. "Di langit, kau juga bisa menghitung bintang-bintang."

"Aku tidak mau menghitung langit atau apapun!"

"Percayalah, kau akan menyukainya."

Siwon terdiam melihat wajah damai dan senyum Leeteuk di sampingnya. Namja tampan itu menatap langit kelabu di atasnya. "Untuk apa aku menghitung bintang-bintang?" tanya Siwon pada akhirnya.

"Mungkin disana Kyuhyun juga sedang menghitung bintang-bintang."

"Benarkah?!"

Leeteuk mengangguk. Satu tetes air mata lolos dari mata Siwon. Sebuah memori kembali tergambar di kepalanya.

" _ **Hyung, aku sangat ingin menghitung bintang-bintang itu dalam jarak yang dekat. Bisakah?"**_

 _ **Siwon menatap namja manis yang terbaring di sampingnya. Sepasang iris coklat karamelnya bersinar tedug menatap lembaran langit hitam bertaburkan kemerlap bintang di atas mereka.**_

" _ **Tentu, Baby. Suatu saat nanti aku akan mengajakmu ke puncak gunung atau ke kutub utara. Disana kita bisa melihat bintang-bintang ini dalam jarak dekat sekali."**_

" _ **Bukan seperti itu, Hyung." sahut Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini sambil menggapaikan tangannya keatas. Mencoba menyentuh lembaran langit dengan imaginasinya. "Aku ingin terbang terbang mengelilinginya. Dan jika bisa aku ingin memetiknya satu."**_

 _ **Siwon menggapai telapak tangan pucat yang terulur ke atas itu lalu menggenggamnya dan mengecupnya lama. Namja tampan itu merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu dan mendekapnya.**_

" _ **Suatu saat kita akan melakukannya, Baby." ucap Siwon sambil mendongakkan wajah Kyuhyun untuk menatapnya. "Saat di Surga nanti, kita bisa melakukan semua yang kita inginkan."**_

" _ **Di Surga?"**_

" _ **Ya. Apapun yang kau inginkan, bisa terwujud disana."**_

 _ **Siwon tersenyum saat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan berbinar. Namja manis itu kemudian menempelkan kepalanya ke dada bidangnya, Siwon memeluknya semakin erat.**_

" _ **Aku ingin sekali pergi ke Surga, Hyung~ Ingin sekali."**_

Siwon meremas dada kirinya sendiri. Merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri. Tidak ada suara apapun di tempat itu, kecuali degub teratur di dalam dadanya sendiri. Degub yang sudah lama itu terasa sangat lemah. Ia menikmati detak jantungnya sendiri yang menjelma nada indah tersendiri bagi Siwon.

"Apa kita bisa menghitung suara ini?" tanya Siwon menunjuk dadanya sendiri.

Leeteuk kembali tersenyum lembut. "Ya, tentu. Hitunglah. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita menghitung sesuatu yang kita sukai."

"Apa suara ini akan selalu berbunyi selamanya?"

"Tidak. Dia akan berhenti kalau kau sudah mati."

"Mati? Pergi ke Surga? Seperti Kyuhyun? Begitukah?"

"Tentu saja."

Siwon terdiam mendengar jawaban bernada lembut itu. Ia menatap ilalang-ilalang di sekitarnya yang diam tak bergerak dan sunyi. Ia menyentuh dada kirinya sendiri, "Aku ingin sekali suara ini berhenti berbunyi."

"Kau akan membuat semua orang terdekatmu bersedih jika kau meninggalkan mereka, Siwon-ssi." Ucap Leeteuk.

"Jangan beritahu mereka kalau aku mati. Berjanjilah untuk diam. Seperti yang mereka lakukan padaku dulu, ketika Kyuhyun meninggalkanku." Sahut Siwon dengan tatapan memohon.

Leeteuk tersenyum sekali lagi. Siwon suka melihat senyum malaikat di sampingnya ini. Sangat menenangkan seperti senyum Kyuhyun-nya.

Kyuhyun…

Siwon merasa kabut disekelilingnya kembali menebal dan padang ilalang sunyi itu kini menghilang digantikan taman yang sangat indah dan penuh bunga. Aroma wangi dari kelopak-kelopak yang bermekaran memenuhi tempat yang belum pernah sekalipun Siwon temui ini. Leeteuk berdiri di sampingnya. Malaikat itu tersenyum sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah depan dan Siwon mengikutinya.

Saat itu, di kejauhan, Siwon kembali melihat sosok Kyuhyun-nya seang berdiri sendiri. Kali ini Kyuhyun menatap ke arahnya dan tersenyum, membuat air mata meleleh dengan sendirinya di kedua mata Siwon. Siwon membalas senyumannya dengan berjalan menujunya. Teatapi pandangannya mendadak mengabur. Siwon tetap berjalan sampai semuanya tak terlihat lagi olehnya.

Pada akhirnya Siwon menghentikan langkahnya dengan kecewa. Suasana di sekelilingnya kembali diselimuti kabut putih tebal.

Leeteuk sudah menghilang entah kemana, tertelan kabut putih itu mungkin, batinnya. Atau kembali terbang ke Surga?

Semuanya menjadi serba putih lagi. Namun suasana putih itu berbeda.

Ini rumah sakit. Apa ia akan kembali? Tidak! Ini bukan dunianya lagi, ini memorinya yang lain.

" _ **Kau harus cepat bangun, Siwon."**_

Siwon bisa melihat dirinya yang lain di depannya. Sedang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan alat-alat mengerikan di sekujur tubuhnya. Ruangan rumah sakit ini lebih tampak seperti kamar mayat. Dingin, sepi, dan jiwa-jiwa yang beku. Terlihat Donghae dan Hyukjae, sahabatnya, sedang berdiri di sisi lain ranjang. Siwon sesekali berteriak menyapa kedua sahabat baiknya itu, namun mereka tidak mendengarnya.

" _ **Apa kata dokter tadi, Hae?" Hyukjae bertanya dengan nada berbisik kepada Donghae yang masih menatap sendu tubuh Siwon yang masih diam tak bergerak di depannya lalu menggeleng pelan.**_

" _ **Kita hanya bisa menunggu saat itu tiba untuk Siwon." Ucap Donghae teramat pelan, hampir tak terdengar. Hyukjae menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan mata berkaca-kaca.**_

Donghae-ah… Hyukjae-ah… kalian tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang baru saja aku alami. Aku bertemu Kyuhyun lagi setelah sekian lama, di dalam mimpiku. Kalau setelah ini aku harus pergi, maka semua yang kulihat barusan akan menjadi mimpi terindah sebelum matiku. Kata Siwon dalam hati.

" _ **Hyung, bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal padamu? Apa makna dunia ini untukmu? Apa makna semua yang fana ini? bahkan cinta kita adalah fana dan hanya bersifat sementara. Namun tahukah kau, walaupin fana, aku akan membawanya sampai aku mati nanti. Walau umurku tidak sepanjang janji cinta kita, aku akan membawanya ke surga dan meminta Tuhan untuk menjadikannya kekal abadi selamanya. Untuk itu, aku harus mati."**_

 _ **Siwon Hyung, aku teringat satu dunia yang lain. Saat kau menciumi bibirku ketika aku bicara tentang kematian itu sekali lagi. Tapi saat itu kau tampak berbeda. Wajahnu terlihat ketakutan seolah sedang menonton opera kematian.**_

" _ **Apapun asal jangan kematian, Baby."**_

Siwon terpaku di tempatnya saat suara merdu itu kembali diputar ibarat hymne indah dalam kalbunya. Suara Kyuhyu yang sangat dirindukannya. Dan, seiring dengan memudarnya dunia di hadapannya dan tergantikan dengan kabut putih yang sudah taka sing lagi bagi Siwon, akhirnya Siwon menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam mimpinya sekali lagi.

Mimpinya jelas sekali lagi.

Di belakangnya, Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya untuknya. Siwon terpana melihat hal itu. dadanya penuh rasa rindu yang tak tertawar lagi.

"Siwon Hyung."

Air mata Siwon mengalir deras saat kalimat halus itu di dengarnya. Namja tampan itu merasakan gemetar kebahagiaan di seluruh tubuhnya begitu bibir ranum itu mengucap namanya walau lirih.

"Baby~"

Siwon bisa menyaksikan rentetan peristiwa-peristiwa yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya, mengalir begitu saja di samping tubuhnya seperti sebuah arus sungai yang tenang. Mulai dari saat ia belajar berbicara pertama kali, saat ia berjalan menapak tanah untuk pertama kali, saat ia sekolah, kuliah, saat ulang tahunnya dengan banyak kado, saat berkumpul bersama keluarganya di malam natal, saat ia bertemu Kyuhyun… lalu saat ia bertemu dengan orang itu…

" _ **Kyuhyun menunggumu seharian di taman itu dan kau malah asyik bermesraan dengan wanita ini?!"**_

" _ **Hey, Donghae-ya. Kyuhyun sudah besar dan ia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Bahkan dia tidak keberatan saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku berkencan dengan wanita cantik ini!"**_

" _ **Sadarlah, Siwon! Tega sekali kau melakukan semua ini demi wanita jalang ini dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun! Dia sedang sakit, Siwon! Dia membutuhkanmu!"**_

" _ **Persetan dengan omong kosongmu, Lee Donghae!"**_

Satu peristiwa itu mengalir lambat di sisi tubuhnya. Siwon merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Sangat jijik sangat mengatakan kata-kata itu.

" _ **Maafkan aku, Kyunnie. Sepertinya Siwon sedang sibuk dan―"**_

" _ **Gwaenchana, Hae Hyung. Biarkan dia mencari kebahagiaannya. Siwon Hyung masih mempunyai banyak waktu untuk bahagia. Pastikan ia bahagia, ya?"**_

Siwon jatuh terduduk dengan berlinang air mata menyaksikan kenangan itu. Itu bukan kenangannya. Itu kenangan Kyuhyun yang diputar ulang di sampingnya.

" _ **Kyu! Kau harus bertahan, ne? Aku akan menghubungi―"**_

" _ **Ja-ngan, Hae H-Hyung. Aku ba-baik-baik saja. Ku-mohon~"**_

" _ **Hiks. Tapi, Kyu―"**_

" _ **Aku me-membawa cin-ta dari-nya untuk ku-tukar dengan ke-bahagiaan abadi di-sana nan-ti, H-hyung. Pastikan di-a bahagia―pastikan Si-won Hyung bahagia d-dalam hidup-nya."**_

" _ **Kumohon jangan seperti ini, Kyunnie~ Hiks. Jangan pergi dengan cara seperti ini~"**_

" _ **Hae H-hyung, terima kasih. Katakan i-ni padanya, bah-wa aku…"**_

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri diam jauh di depannya. Kedua tangannya yang tadi terntang, kini perlahan turun. Hati Siwon hancur melihat senyum manis di wajah manisnya menghilang dan berganti air mata.

Kenagan itu berhenti mengalir.

Dan masih ada satu kalimat Kyuhyun yang menggantung.

"Baby?" ucap Siwon lirih dan tersendat saat melihat Kyuhyun kini menatapnya sendu dengan kedua iris coklat karamelnya yang penuh air mata.

"Kau harus memilih, Siwon-ssi." Ucap suara lembut yang sangat dikenal Siwon dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Leeteuk berdiri disana sambil tersenyum lembut. Sayap putih lebar nampak di belakan tubuhnya. "Antara kehidupan dan matimu."

Siwon menggeleng keras dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun cepat-cepat. Takut kalau sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu pergi lagi. "Aku ingin menebus semua kesalahanku padanya dengan cara mengabulkan permintaannya."

Siwon mulai bisa merasakan Leeteuk berjalan mendekat kearahnya―atau bisa dikatakan terbang mendekat ke arahnya. Kyuhyun masih terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Siwon total terengah-engah, entah mengapa semua ini sangat melelahkan baginya.

"Aku akan mengantarnya terbang menghitung bintang-bintang dengan jarak yang dekat."

"Kau akan kehilangan semuanya yang kau punya. Kau bersedia?" tanya Leeteuk lagi, kali ini tepat di belakang tubuh Siwon.

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya. Suhu di sekitarnya mendingin ekstrim. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Aku tidak kehilangan segalanya." Ucap Siwon masih mengunci pandangannya kepada sosok Kyuhyun yang semakin memudar di depannya. Air matanya mengalir lagi. "Sejak dulu aku tidak pernah kehilangan apapun, karena aku memilikinya di dalam hatiku. Aku memiliki cinta sejati untuknya. Cinta yang selalu tumbuh dan akan bertahan selamanya walau aku tidak meminta Tuhan di Surga untuk menjadikannya abadi. Akulah yang akan membuatnya abadi dengan caraku sendiri."

Siwon sudah total menagis keras sekarang. Suasana di sekitarnya mulai berubah. "Aku memiliki cinta sejati yang abadi yang bahkan kehidupan dan kematian tak bisa memisahkannya!"

Kemudian semua terpastikan. Siwon bisa merasakannya. Seseorang di atas kepalanya, menarik sesuatu dari tubuhnya. Ada yang terlepas dengan begitu lekas. Sangat cepat hingga membuatnya tercekat.

Siwon lupa semua mimpinya.

"…bahwa aku akan menunggunya di sana hingga ia paham makna cinta badi yang tak berubah oleh kehidupan dan kematian."

Siwon merasakan kehangatan melingkupinya. Saat matanya terbuka, di depannya sudah ada Kyuhyun yang memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Siwon menyentuh tubuh di depannya dengan tangan bergetar dan saat surai ikal coklat itu terasa halus di telapaknya, dan bukan kehampaan, namja itu menangis."

"Baby~"

"Aku disini, Hyung." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menapilkan senyum terbaiknya. Siwon membelai pipi kemerahan itu dengan lembut. "Ayo terbang menghitung bintang-bintang."

Siwon mengangguk dan membiarkan tubuhnya dibimbing terus keatas. Menuju lapisan langit dan melintasi bintang-bintang. Sesaat ia menoleh ke bawah dan mendapati Dongahe, Hyukjae dan seluruh keluarganya menangis menyaksikan dokte rmulai melepas alat-alat kedokteran mengerikan dari tubuhnya lalu menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut putih hingga wajahnya tidak terlihat lagi.

Ia memilih mati.

 **.**

 **.**

" **Tidak peduli seberapa besar cinta dalam hidupmu, tapi seberapa besar kekuatan cintamu melalui hidup dan matimu namun tidak pernah berubah."**

 **.**

 _Dedicated to Choi Siwon_

 _I hope you can comeback to your pure and eternal warmth that always there for you. The pureness of love and warmth by Cho Kyuhyun. I miss you, WonKyu~_

 **.**

 **WonKyu is Love**

 **BabyWonKyu**


End file.
